Slayer
= Slayer = Introduction Slayer is based on combat: by defeating certain Monsters assigned to you by Slayer masters you gain Slayer experience. Once you reach higher Slayer levels you will be able to slay specific Slayer monsters with unique drops, like Abyssal demons which drop the Abyssal whip. The first step to train Slayer is by talking to a Slayer master. The slayer master will then assign you a task: you kill the amount of monsters that the task displays and you will gain Slayer experience for each kill you make. These kills have to be your kills: You have to deal the most damage to a monster and kill it before you will gain any slayer experience. After you have completed the task, you will be given Slayer points, based on the difficulty and amount of monsters you have defeated. If you don't like the task that has been assigned to you, you can change it. Just talk to Chaeldar and she will assign you an easy slayer task instead of the other task. You will have to complete this easy one before you can take a new task again! To follow your progress on a task, you can buy an Enchanted gem from every slayer master. The gem will let you know what task you currently have, if there are any tips available and how many monsters are left to be killed. To train Slayer it is advised to wear a Black mask or a Slayer helmet. A black mask or a Slayer helmet grant 10% extra slayer experience for every kill. You can also wear Insulated boots and Slayer gloves, each grant 5% extra slayer experience. Players can obtain a Black mask as a drop from Cave horrors and you can buy the boots and gloves from any Slayer master. Slayer masters There are six different Slayer masters in Trinity, each assigning Slayer tasks that differ in difficulty, amount and type of monster. If your combat level is fairly high, you should do the harder slayer tasks, they will give more Slayer experience. Hunding and very easy Slayer tasks Hunding is located in the pub at Barbarian village. This Barbarian gives tasks of 15 to 45 monsters for members, and the monsters will be located around Barbarian village. Chaeldar and easy Slayer tasks Chaeldar is located in a tent in Al-Kharid. This little fairy gives the easiest slayer tasks around, in amounts of about 30 to 60 monsters. Chaeldar's slayer tasks are recommended for players up to combat level 75. She can also give you one of these tasks free of charge if you don't like the current task you have (from any slayer master). You can find most of these monsters in the first parts of Barbarian dungeon, Edgeville dungeon and around Barbarian village. Mazchna and normal Slayer tasks Mazchna is located in Lumbridge, in a house just south of the castle. The demon slayer master gives medium slayer tasks, in amounts of about 30 to 70 monsters. Mazchna's slayer tasks are recommended for players of combat level 75 to level 100. Some of these monsters require a certain Slayer level to kill and will only be assigned to players with the required Slayer level. Jossik and difficult Slayer tasks Jossik is located in Rellekka, and usually assigns Slayer monsters that can be found in the Rellekka slayer dungeon or around Rellekka. Jossik can give very easy monsters, but also very hard monsters. Some of these monsters require a certain Slayer level to kill and will only be assigned to players with the required Slayer level. Vannaka and hard Slayer tasks Vannaka is located in Edgeville, just next to a furnace close to the bank. This great warrior gives hard slayer tasks, in amounts of about 40 to 90 monsters. Vannaka's slayer tasks are recommended for players of combat level 100 to 115. Some of these monsters require a certain Slayer level to kill and will only be assigned to players with the required Slayer level. Duradel and very hard Slayer tasks Duradel is located in Burthorpe, close to the Warrior's guild in a small house. He gives players very hard slayer tasks and boss slaying tasks. Duradel's slayer tasks are only recommended for the toughest players, of combat level 115 and higher. He usually assigns between 5 and 65 monsters, depending on the strength of the monster. Brutal green dragons will only be assigned in tasks up to a maximum of 30 monsters. Some of these monsters require a certain Slayer level to kill and will only be assigned to players with the required Slayer level. The Tormented demon, Mithril dragon and Brutal green dragon tasks will be about 10-30 kills per task, no more. Duradel might also give you a task to slay a boss. These tasks can vary from 2 to 5 kills. These monsters do not require a specific slayer level. Bosses give much more Slayer experience than a 'normal' monster, and generally also drop better loot. Cancelling tasks If you don't like your current task you can also cancel it at the cost of 1,000 slayer points. This is a nice alternative to getting an easy task from Chaeldar for those that don't want to spend their time killing things like goblins and icefiends. You can change your task by asking any slayer master to cancel it, and you can simply get a new task from them right after. Be wary that you can still get the same task as you had before cancelling, it might end up costing a lot of points to get the task you want. Slayer monsters Certain monsters require a certain Slayer level before they can be damaged. These monsters can also be assigned as tasks to players with the required Slayer level. You do not need specific items to slay any of these monsters. The only item(s) you will need is a Facemask or a Slayer helmet to enter the Smoke dungeon, where several Slayer monsters are located. Slayer items Slayer shop Some items in Trinity might help you with your Slayer tasks and will make leveling up or finishing your tasks much easier. You can obtain them in several ways. Slayer exchange The interface of the Slayer points exchange. Your current points are shown in the title bar. You can buy several Slayer rewards with the Slayer points you earn for completing tasks. Talk to Chaeldar to open the Slayer points exchange.